haitifandomcom-20200215-history
Baie-de-Henne
Baie-de-Henne (Kreyol: Be de Hèn) (English: Henne Bay) is a commune in the Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement, in the Nord-Ouest department of Haiti. , Haiti]] ]] Overview ]] History The former name of the municipality of Baie-de-Henne is not specified. Baie-de-Henne was elevated to the rank of commune in 1889. The town of Baie-de-Henne was founded in 1625. The inhabitants of the town are called Baie-de-Hennois. About With a population of about 25,000 in four communal sections covering an area of 203 square kilometers, Baie-de-Henne is one of the most disadvantaged municipalities in the country. The city has neither clean water nor electricity. In addition, many public institutions are absent or lack locals. Geography The city of Baie-de-Henne is a coastal zone, dominated by a plain with hot temperature. The commune of Baie-de-Henne includes four communal sections. Two of them (2nd and 3rd sections) are positioned inside the commune and are respectively dominated by a plain at normal temperature. The other two sections are coastal areas. The dominant relief of the first section is the plateau. That of the 4th section consists of hills. The temperature of these two communal sections is considered normal. This municipality covers an area of 222.42 km2. Its population is estimated in 1998 to 14706 inhabitants, and has reached a little more than 17 000 inhabitants in the year 2015. Neighborhoods Economy On the economic and financial level, the commune of Baie-de-Henne has a hairdressing salon and a photo studio. The town lacks many staple commercial establishments. The main economic activity is fishing and the sale of charcoal, the product of illegal logging. Our commune is growing, MINUSTAH has built the city hall and the court, the government is building roads and building the high school, economic activities are restarting, quotes one Baie-de-Henne resident Infrastructure In recent years, MINUSTAH has financed several projects under its Quick Impact Projects (QIPs). These include the construction of the City Hall, the Peace Court and the police station. Electrification projects through the installation of solar streetlights, and water supply through the installation of artesian wells, have also been completed. Education In the field of education, the Ministry of National Education of Youth and Sports does not have representation at the commune of Baie-de-Henne. There is a kindergarten, several primary schools, 2 high schools and 2 literacy centers. It should be noted that there is no technical and vocational school, university nor other higher school. Health The Ministry of Health does not have representation in the municipality of Baie-de-Henne. There is a health center without a bed, 3 dispensaries and a clinic. The medical staff is composed of: a trainee doctor, a dentist, a nurse, 9 auxiliaries, 24 certified matrons and a laboratory technician. Utilities In the municipality of Baie-de-Henne there are three rivers and fifteen springs. Rivers are used for watering purposes. The sources are used for domestic use and watering. It should be noted the absence of ponds, lakes and lagoons. The commune of Baie-de-Henne is not collectively electrified. The better off use their own source of energy at home. Security Baie-de-Henne calls for protection and services For almost 10 years, the inhabitants of Baie-de-Henne, a remote town in the north-west, complain about the absence of the National Police of Haiti (PNH). Testimony. "The police have their place in Henne Bay. And the citizens need protection and security", says bitter, Monarch J., leaning on the counter of the cash register of his supermarket, the only one in the city, facing the vast blue Caribbean. Culture Religion On the side of religion, thirty-four (34) temples, all beliefs combined (except vodun) are counted in the municipality of Baie-de-Henne. The Pentecostal temples are predominant, then come the Baptist temples. Communication In terms of communication, the commune of Baie-de-Henne is endowed with a telephone service, on the other hand the lines available are exclusively assigned to the public offices of the place. In case of need, individuals must go to the office of the Teleco. This municipality has a radio station. The print and television media are practically non-existent. , Haiti]] Leisure The commune of Baie-de-Henne is devoid of libraries, museums, theaters and cinema, nightclubs, public places, and monuments. Foot-ball (soccer) is the only sport practiced. There are 16 gageres. Organizations The representation of three political parties is noted in the municipality of Baie-de-Henne. There are five grassroots organizations, eight peasant groups, a women's group, a non-commercial co-operative, three NGOs, and five representations of an international organization. bdh5.jpg|Fresh catch bdh9.jpg|Baie-de-Henne, NO, Haiti bdh10.jpg|Boats at sea bdh11.jpg|Long line at the clinic Ramassage-et-tri-de-mangues.jpg|Mango harvesting Category:Môle Saint-Nicolas Arrondissement Category:Nord-Ouest, Haiti